Candace Cameron Bure
Candace Helaine Cameron Bure (born April 6, 1976) is the actress who played the role of D.J. Tanner on Full House. Early life Candace Cameron was born in Panorama City, California, to Robert Cameron and Barbara Bausmith. Following in the footsteps of her older brother Kirk, she decided to pursue acting. She started in the entertainment business by appearing in a number of television commercials. Her first acting job was a commercial for Mutual of Omaha insurance, but the commercial never aired. Soon after, she guest starred roles on shows like St. Elsewhere, Growing Pains, and Who's the Boss? Candace attended Nevada Ave. Elementary School in West Hills, California. Career When she got the chance to audition for and got the role of D.J. Tanner on Full House, she impressed the studio executives and producers so much that they delayed taping the pilot episode to allow her to complete work on her other obligations. The show had an eight-year run. While on Full House, Cameron was also featured in a few television movies. She played an abused teenager in No One Would Tell followed by She Cried No and Night Scream, in which she received starring roles. Cameron also guest starred in the failed TV pilot Real Mature on ABC and in one episode of Bill Nye The Science Guy as "Candace The Science Gal." She also appeared in the film Punchline with Tom Hanks and Sally Field and appeared in an episode of the sitcom Punky Brewster in the mid-1980s. In 1987, she had a role as the youngest sister of Eric Stoltz in the teen comedy Some Kind of Wonderful, which was produced by John Hughes. Cameron has hosted the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards in 1990 with Dave Coulier and David Faustino, and again in 1994 with Joey Lawrence and Marc Weiner, becoming the first person to host twice or more (followed by Whitney Houston, Rosie O'Donnell and Jack Black). Following the end of Full House,as D.J. Tanner. Cameron guest starred on such network hits as Cybill and Boy Meets World. Following the birth of her children, she took a self-imposed hiatus from television and film to devote all of her time to her family and children. In the 2000s, she appeared as an interview on the retrospective TV specials I Love the '80s and I Love the '80s Strikes Back, and was one of the hosts of 50 Cutest Child Stars: All Grown Up on the E! network, along with Keshia Knight Pulliam of The Cosby Show fame. In 2006, Cameron guest starred on the sitcom That's So Raven. The following year, she co-starred with Randy Travis in The Wager , and starred with Tom Arnold in the television movie Moonlight and Mistletoe for the Hallmark Channel in 2008. Cameron returned to a television series in 2009, after being cast in Make It or Break It, a teenage drama on ABC Family, where she plays Summer Van Horn: a very interesting character. In 2015, she began production on the 2016 Netflix spin-off Fuller House. She also became a co-host on The View. Personal life While filming Full House, Candace actually had a teacher who asked for her autograph in front of the whole class. This was just one of many instances where Candace ran into trouble with jealous schoolmates. According to Candace, they used to do things like push her & pull her hair, and they were "really cruel." Around seasons five or six when Candace started entering her teen years, she was a far cry from being fat, but her slightly chubby frame was a cause of concern for many people. Because Growing Pains star Tracey Gold was recovering from anorexia at the time, everyone feared that Candace may be headed in the opposite direction, so her parents hired her a personal trainer. Candace has acknowledged that her weight was never something she gave any thought to when she was that age, but she respects her parents' decision and says that it all turned out fine. Candace attended Chatsworth High School in Chatsworth, California. She spoke at her graduation in the spring of 1988 and received a roaring ovation from the families there. On June 22, 1996, Cameron married NHL hockey player Valeri Bure (Valerij Vladimirovich Bure). They were introduced by Cameron's former Full House co-star Dave Coulier. She and Bure have three children: Natasha, Lev, and Maksim. They spend the majority of their time in the Fort Lauderdale suburb of Plantation, Florida, where Valeri played for the nearby Florida Panthers. Her husband launched his own wine label, Bure Family Wines. In 2006, as a reflection of her evangelical faith, she endorsed several online Christian homeschooling academies. She writes a monthly column for "Christian Women Online" and speaks at churches throughout the country. She is currently a spokesperson for National House of Hope, a Christian organization for teens based out of Orlando, FL. Candace has stated that she will not accept further roles in film or television that would make her go against her Christian principles, and that she will not do scenes involving any kind of nudity. Candace has done charity work with the Starlight Foundation and the Make-A-Wish Foundation, serving as the “Kid’s Club” President and International Youth Ambassador. Trivia *Her nickname is Candy *In the summer of 1992, Candace spent some time in Madrid, Spain learning Spanish while living with a family *Was neighbors with Eight is Enough star, Adam Rich *Once dated Jeremy Miller, who played Ben on Growing Pains, the younger brother of her brother's character *Was the maid of honor at Jodie Sweetin's first wedding and her daughter, Natasha was the flower girl *Was the Grand Marshall for the 1991 Seafair Torchlight Parade in Seattle, Washington *Her family is of Swiss descent *Won a Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Television Actress in 1994 for her role on Full House *After her wedding, her husband, Valeri, sent Dave Coulier an autographed hockey stick that said: "Dear Dave, thank you for Candace." *Her family was not religious until Candace was 12 years old *Can speak and understand some Russian *Auditioned for the role as Vicki on the TV series, Small Wonder, but the part went to Tiffany Brisette *Just like on the show, she still remains good friends with Andrea Barber (Kimmy Gibbler) and Lori Loughlin (Aunt Becky) *Her daughter Natasha, is good friends with Lori Loughlin's daughters Bella and Olivia *In 2014, she competed on Dancing with the Stars (season 18) Gallery Youngcandace.jpg Candacetux.jpg Candacehat.jpg Candacetigerbeat.jpg Candacepuppy.jpg DJ12.jpg Candacegreen.jpg Awesome.jpg Candacecameron2.jpg Dj tanner.jpg Candacecameronfamily.jpg|Candace with her family Candacebluejeans.jpg Candacewedding.jpg Candacehubby.jpg|With husband, Valeri Bure Candacefamilypic.jpg|With her own family (Bure) Category:Galleries Category:Actors Category:Mothers Category:Trivia